


Silently dying

by not_today_satan1235



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9428885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_today_satan1235/pseuds/not_today_satan1235
Summary: Sylo is new. She and her new family gave moved from Jasmine city to quaint little silent falls. Sylo thought it was gonna be like the last school they went to too. Everyone is scared of her because of her past. But what happens when the role model student starts to take an interest in her. What about the troublemaker that barely even comes to school. The one day he comes to school this month she scorpions' his ass for being a dick to her brother James. Now he's coming to school everyday just to watch her. What is she gonna do?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for the public. Please don't hate me.

 

* * *

 

Hi, I'm Sylo. By my name you ~~~~would probably think I was male. But no, I'm female. I'm an orphan too. I was adopted by a wonderful woman and her husband. Their names are Annabelle and Joseph. They have a son about my age. His name is James. My full name is Sylonelga(Si-low-nell-gah) Harriet Beecher. Beecher isn't   their last name. It's my birth parents last name. Their last name is Volksey. Now I would go further but we have arrived at our destination. Our lovely be 3 story Victorian house that Joseph bought with his billions of dollars. Oh did I mention that Joseph is the CEO and founder of one the most prestigious companies in the world? Yeah. Hows that for a god damn conversation starter. Anyways. Later.


End file.
